FuuRinKaZan
by Shin Black
Summary: Sanada se define por el Fuurinkazan. Es rápido como el viento, silencioso como el bosque, ataca como el fuego y quieto como montañas. O sino, preguntenlen a Yukimura. ALPHA PAIR. Sanada x Yukimura


**FUURINKAZAN**

**Fuu: Viento**. _Rápido como el viento._

Sanada corrió durante media hora alrededor de la cancha. Su coraje y fuerza habían sido aplastados de un día para el otro; debía ser más fuerte, de eso no había duda. Muy pocas palabras no se encontraban en el diccionario amplio de Genichirou, y una de ellas era "derrota".

Tan rápido como el viento aumentó la velocidad mientras podía ver como las personas se convertían en manchas en el horizonte. Su padre, cuando él nació, había depositado en él todo el amor al tenis y al kendo. Recordaba que practicaba sin parar durante horas en el pequeño parque que tenía la familia Sanada atrás de la casa.

De bebé, siempre sus padres le inculcaron el amor al deporte y el mismo se planteó aquella idea que la derrota era inapreciable. Definitivamente no se dejaría vencer de nuevo por "ese chico" de cabello castaño y anteojos, cuya mirada transparente le decían miles de cosas.

Tan rápido como el viento.

El viento era invisible, veloz, fuerte. Podría derrumbar casas enteras con su rapidez, destrozar vidas y pueblos enteros. El viento era un elemento fundamental de vida y destrucción.

Decidió frenar para respirar y sentir la suave brisa traspasar su piel y adentrarse a sus entrañas. Su cuerpo caliente por la transpiración y rojizo por el sol que le calcinaba pero aun así, ¡sin rendirse!

–Eres rápido –susurró una voz joven. Abrió sus ojos y miró hacia uno de los costados. Era aquel chico que había de enfrentarse contra Tezuka luego de su propio enfrentamiento.

–Pero no me sirvió para ganarle –dijo antipático como siempre y dándose la vuelta–. No deberías estar aquí, ya se hace de noche.

–Es que me gusta verte correr –dijo la dulce voz del chico. Sanada volteó unos segundos para verlo y luego le dio la vuelta a su gorra y siguió empacando sus cosas–. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–Sanada…..Genichirou –susurró el muchacho. Un gesto dulce de una curvatura perfecta del rostro ajeno bastó para que Genichirou se sintiera más que bien internamente.

–Seiichi Yukimura –susurró el muchacho para luego darse la vuelta–. Sigue siendo tan rápido como el viento. Te ayudará en la pista.

Una vez más el muchacho desapareció entre las penumbras del día, su último suspiro.

**Rin: Bosque**. _Silencioso como el bosque._

Había decidido llevar a su sobrino a un bosque cercano de donde él vivía. Su hermano le había engañado nuevamente y le encajó al pequeño demonio para que le cuidara. No sabía de donde había sacado esa actitud que tenía el chiquillo. ¡Ah claro! De su hermano.

Suspiró nuevamente mientras se sentía completamente estúpido al tomarle la mano al pequeño de seis años. Sasuke ya era todo un niño grande, pero aun así lo necesitaba tener atado a él para que no se le escape.

–¡SANADA! –un grito le hizo dar la vuelta pero no encontrar a nadie.

–¿Eh? –Sanada parecía desconcertado de donde vendría la voz.

–Es ahí tío Genichirou, es el tío Seiichi –dijo el pequeño saludando a su "tío" desde lejos.

–Yukimura –susurró acercándose, el muchacho de cabellos violetas azulados venía junto a una niña de unos seis años también–. Hola Asuri.

–Hola Genichiro-nii….–dijo la niña.

–¿Qué haces aquí?

–Vine a traer a Sasuke un rato al bosque….–susurró cuando el chico se fue corriendo hacia un lado con Asuri–. ¡NO TE ALEJES SASUKE!

–¡NO LO HARE VIEJO! –dijo el niño y se fue. Yukimura se rió.

–Condenado crío….–susurró en bajo.

La pareja se sentó y allí murió la palabra. Sanada no sabía que decir y quedó mirando los árboles, su movimiento pausado y tranquilo. Todo era tan calmo en aquellos lugares, tranquilo, silencioso. Yukimura hizo un pequeño gesto con la cara y Sanada se dio la vuelta para verlo.

–Eres tan silencioso….–susurró Yukimura y sonrió–. Tan silencioso como el bosque.

Sanada también sonrió, pero tenue. Su mirada se mezcló con la de Yukimura y luego ambos miraron a los niños jugar. Es verdad, Seiichi tenía razón, a veces era tan callado y calmo como el bosque.

**Ka: Fuego**. _Atacar feroz como el fuego._

Sanada tal vez no era el chico más romántico, ni tampoco la persona más espontánea para expresar sus sentimientos. Sanada no era alguien culto en el amor, o que pudiera demostrar las cosas con facilidad innata. Genichirou no era de aquellos poetas ocultos o artistas celebres. Pero de algo Yukimura daba fe inmediata y era que Sanada era el mejor amante que jamás pudo tener.

Tal vez no era romántico en el momento del sexo, o tal vez no era una persona que se tomaba el tiempo para hacer las cosas y preocuparse por los pequeños detalles; tampoco era alguien que hacía todo a las apresuradas y que llegara antes de tiempo. Su pausada forma de moverse pero a la vez pasional y temblorosa lo hacían a Seiichi disfrutar cada vez más de aquellos escasos momentos que tenían entre exámenes durante la preparatoria.

Un suave beso podía desatar un torbellino de emociones que Yukimura descubrió en su más joven edad y que podía causar una maraña de juegos y fuego en sus dedos que le obligaban a quemarse y calcinarse en él.

–Sa….Sanada….–susurró entre gemidos.

Sanada no escuchaba a su amante muchas veces durante el acto, pero a decir verdad estaba aprendiendo a hacerlo desde que se había tomado con calma aquello. Sanada aprendía en cada relación sexual, aprendía a conocer los diferentes puntos vitales en los cuales Yukimura gozaba más. Aprendía el lenguaje del cuerpo, cuando Seiichi le dolía y cuando disfrutaba; cuando quería decir algo y cuando solo buscaba que lo callaran.

–Te…..te….amo….susurró entre gemidos.

Realmente si algo describía a Sanada era ese fuego que le caracterizaba. No sólo en la cancha atacando a su adversario, sino en la cama atacándolo a él entre besos, caricias y amor. Aquello que sólo le daba a Seiichi y sólo Seiichi quería recibir.

**Zan: Montaña**. _Inmóvil como la montaña._

Sus ojos se abrieron y su cuerpo quedó inmóvil a escuchar la noticia. Quería llorar en aquel momento, patear cualquier cosa que estuviera frente a él, pero estaba inmóvil. No podía moverse, no podía ni siquiera respirar. Se sentía una montaña, a lo alto y ancho.

Quería salir corriendo, quería golpear al médico frente a él que le decía la cruda realidad.

Yukimura estaba enfermo.

Gravemente enfermo.

Y no podía hacer nada más que esperar, esperar a que una luz y una estrella brillaran frente al muchacho que le había dado los mejores años de su vida y a la vez, que le había hecho sufrir como dios sabe.

Cayó a la silla y miró sus manos mientras el médico abandonaba la sala. ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora?

–Genichirou, es mejor que le digamos la verdad a Seiichi….–dijo Renji. Sanada negó. Eso destrozaría a Yukimura.

¿No volverían a jugar nunca más?

Aun estaba como una montaña, quieto, silencioso y sobre todo, al borde de derrumbarse. Cerró sus ojos y permaneció así veinte minutos eternos para todos. La gente pasaba a su alrededor, pero, él no respondía.

Simplemente estaba muerto en vida, pero tenía que vivir, vivir y alzarse como nunca para demostrarle esa rigidez al amor de su vida.

Total

Yukimura era fuerte, y podía enfrentar esto.

¿O no?

FIN.

Espero que les haya gustado. Es una forma diferente de ver el Fuurinkazan de Sanada XD.

*Genichiro-nii es una forma de decir: Genichiro nii-san. La hermana de Seiichi considera a Genichirou su hermano mayor, al igual que el sobrino de Genichirou coincidiera a Seiichi su tío.

*Yo no sabía que Genichirou tenía sobrino hasta ahora. Entonces supuse que la hermanita de Yukimura tuviera la misma edad que el sobrino de Sanada.


End file.
